


Cry For Comfort

by Lexzandrihya



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs Therapy, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs a Hug, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Whump, Depressed Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Requited Love, Sad Booker | Sebastien le Livre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexzandrihya/pseuds/Lexzandrihya
Summary: “Please. Please I need you. Don't leave me alone.”“Sebastien what…”Sebastien collapsed into Nicolo’s chest. The older man did not move. Did not make any attempt to hold him or comfort the visibly distressed man.“PLEASE!”Sobs coming out of the tall man were enough to make Nicolo tear. But he still was mad. Furious.It had barely been five years since they’d left Sebastien next to the reservoir. Five short years. Nicolo’s anger had barely even begun to cool. Fury burned through his veins every time the traitor’s name came up. Yusuf’s anger had calmed, not completely, but he was hardly as angry as he had been when he had pushed for the hundred years of exile.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. Help

“Please. Please I need you. Don't leave me alone.”

“Sebastien what…”

Sebastien collapsed into Nicolo’s chest. The older man did not move. Did not make any attempt to hold him or comfort the visibly distressed man. 

“PLEASE!” 

Sobs coming out of the tall man were enough to make Nicolo tear. But he still was mad. Furious. 

It had barely been five years since they’d left Sebastien next to the reservoir. Five short years. Nicolo’s anger had barely even begun to cool. Fury burned through his veins every time the traitor’s name came up. Yusuf’s anger had calmed, not completely, but he was hardly as angry as he had been when he had pushed for the hundred years of exile. 

They were in Paris for a mission. They knew that Sebastien was still there, and so, they were careful to make sure that they would not run into him, or even let him know that they were in the same city. 

The mission was a success. Andy and Quynh, wanting to make the most out of their newfound mortality, had run off to continue exploring the world. 

It was one in the morning and Nicolo and Yusuf were about to retire when there heard a loud knock. 

Nicolo opened the door and there stood Sebastien, sobbing his heart out. 

Seeing the man so broken was not enough to thaw the Italians’ heart. 

“Nico, what’s going on?” 

“It’s Sebastien.” 

“Please,” Sebastien begged. “I can't.”

Yusuf’s heart shattered when he saw Sebastien. 

The younger man had lost so much weight. His cheeks were gaunt and his collarbones were so obviously visible. His eyes were red and he had curled up on himself. His posture screamed a want for comfort. 

Yusuf strode forward and pulled Sebastien into his arms. 

“Come on. Come here. You’re safe. We’re here. You’re safe.” 

Yusuf pulled Sebastien into the house, up the stairs, and into his and Nicolo’s bed. He shushed him before moving to the foot of the bed and removing the younger man’s shoes. 

Sebastien whimpered at the loss of contact, before breaking down into heavier sobs. 

He was hysterical. His breaths came in heavy heaves. The look on his face was heartbreaking. Nicolo could not find it in himself to remain cold to the younger man's anguish. He laid upon the bed and wrapped his arms around him, as Joe continued to make him more comfortable.

Once he was done, Yusuf too joined the other two men on the bed. Sebastien whimpered a few more times before falling into a fitful sleep.

Yusuf knew that it would take a lot more than seeing Sebastien in such a state to convince Nicolo to forgive him completely, but he was glad that Nicolo was able to console the Frenchman. 

Yusuf was worried. In the two centuries that they had known Sebastien, never once had they seen him like this. Not even after traumatic missions. He wondered what could have happened to put him into such a state. He knew that behind the resentment, Nicolo too was uneasy. 

Exhaustion soon took over their minds and bodies and the two men fell into an erratic sleep.

A scream woke them. Loud and piercing. It came from Sebastien. He was speaking, begging, "Not them. Not them. Take me, please. They are not part of this." 

Seconds later he was screaming: "Yusuf, Nicolo, listen, please. It wasn't meant to be you. I never wanted you to hurt. It was supposed to be me. Please listen. Please," His voice dropped a few octaves before he added, "I need you. I love you. I'm sorry." 

Horror filled Nicolo as he realised that they had punished Sebastien without hearing the full story. Without asking him for his reasons. They further isolated a man who felt alone, to begin with. They isolated a man who was so desperate to die. 

"Sebastien. Sebastien, wake up mon ami. Wake up. You're with us. You're safe and we're safe.”

He jerked awake shrieking and soon turned hysterical. Nicolo wrapped his arms around Sebastien before pulling him closer to his chest. 

It took a few hours but he finally calmed. His loud sobs turned into gentle tears before they stopped completely. His eyes started to drop and he began to fall back asleep. 

“Sebastien, I know you’re tired, but we need to know what caused this. Please talk to us.” Yusuf begged. The words ‘I love you.’ were ringing in his ears. He loved him too. So, so much.

“There’s nothing to say.” If I tell you, you will leave.

“Please, Basti.” I love you too.

“I… had a nightmare… Merrick… I’m sorry I dragged you into that mess. I’m sorry I cursed you and hurt you in the beginning. I’m sorry I said that you don't deserve to be together. I’m sorry for a lot. A lot that I can never make up for.” 

“Tell me honestly, Sebastien, what was the deal with Copley supposed to be?” Nicolo asked, voice devoid of emotion. His eyes hard and unforgiving. His heart, however, was shattered. 

I love you too.

Sebastien was quiet for a long time before he spoke. 

“It was never supposed to be you. Only me. Sudan should have been real. Merrick changed the deal at the last moment. I didn't tell you then because you’d put a stop to it. I have nothing to live for. You don't need me. I’m sorry I came. I’m weak.” I shouldn't love you, I’m sorry I do. I’m sorry I do.

“Why didn't you tell us, after?” Why didn't you tell us you love us?

“I tried. You didn’t listen… I should go.” Please don't make me go.

Yusuf closed his eyes. He knew that that night, the last night they spent together, as a family, Sebastien had been trying to say something, trying to explain, but he had been furious. He had not listened to him and had stopped the others from listening. 

He had forgotten how to listen, not needing to with Andromache and Nicolo; he’d known their tells too well. Sebastien was different. Closed. He never asked for anything. Never let anyone in and worked doubly hard at keeping them out. 

Regret washed over him. His damned anger. It had cost him five years with Sebastien. His anger burned hot, fast and went out in a few days. Nicolo was different. He was calm in the here and now of an incident. It took his anger years to reach it’s peak and years for it to begin to cool. But hearing the brokenness of Sebastien’s voice, his anger melted away in a manner that had only occurred once before. With Yusuf. When he finally saw the Tunsanian's sorrow for his many murders. 

Nicolo finally realised why he was so furious. He wasn't furious because of the betrayal, yes, he was angry, but he was much, much more furious at himself. He didn't notice. When Sebastien pulled himself away, he let him. He never bothered asking more, digging deeper, wondering if Sebastien was telling the truth. He was seething because he loved Sebastien so and, yet, failed to notice his pain. 

Yusuf finally realised why he had been so furious. He was in love with Sebastien, yet, he hadn’t noticed his pain. 

Sebastien hadn’t moved from his position, but his shoulder’s had started shaking. He had laid his heart out almost bare- only leaving out the fact that he loved them more than he could say- and he received silence in response. He could never tell them that. They could never know. They barely tolerated him as it was and if they knew, a hundred years would turn into forever. 

“Sebastien, Dolcemente,” Sebastien’s head turned up at the endearment. “I’m sorry we didn't listen then, I truly am. We were angry, and that blinded us. Im sorry. Please forgive me.” 

“I have no right to do that. I just need you because I love you. I don't want to breathe when I’m without you and when I’m with you my heart races so fast that I can't. I love you too much to live without you and I love you too much to lose you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think!!  
> If you have any advice on how I can improve, I'm all ears!!


	2. Chapter 2

“I love you too.” Breathed Nicolo. 

“I love you more than the sun loves the moon, I wish to stay in your orbit forevermore. Forgive me for making you feel otherwise, Ya eazizaa.” 

Sebastien looked at them with wonder in his tear-filled eyes. “Why?”

“Why do we love you?” Nicolo asked.

The Frenchman nodded. 

“Because you are kind, selfless, strong, beautiful, both inside and out. You think we don't notice how most of the missions that you find us have something to do with children or people who are in danger and rarely ever for the betterment of some corrupt government or community? Do you truly think we have not noticed how you stop in the street just to make small talk with terrified children? Or how even the most terrified of people trust you inexplicitly? Do you think we do not see that whenever we reconvene after a break, you are the first one at a safe house and you always clear it up? How you take the couch so that Andy gets a room to rest in? How your comfort is always secondary to ours? Why do you think we have always invited you to our bed? Because we do notice. Why do you think we have always invited you to join us in our room. Two reasons: We love you and we want you to have the best of everything.”

Sebastien wanted to believe them. 

“What if I mess up again?” Will you leave me?

“Whatever happens, we’ll be here. We made a mistake when we didn’t listen. We won't do that again. I promise. We won't leave you.” Tell us that you love us. Please Basti.  
“Okay,” Sebastien whispered. I love you.

It would be a long time before Sebastien would trust that they would always be there. He knew that the millennium-old men were not liars, but, he knew that if he upset them again, their tempers would run high, causing them to banish him again, sooner or later. And in his mind, it would be better if that time came sooner rather than later.

So he tried to provoke them. Upset them. Said no to every mission they tried to take while Andy and Quynh gallivanted the world on their ‘honeymoon’. 

Nicolo and Yusuf knew exactly what Sebastien was doing. One afternoon, they confronted him. 

“Stop this Sebastien.”

“Stop what?” Sebastien replied, attitude dripping through his voice. 

Rolling his eyes Yusuf replied, “You know what. We’re not leaving. Betray us again and we will kick your a*s, but we won't leave you. Say no to another damn mission and we’ll go without you, but, we will come back the moment it ends. I promise. Leave the curtains open at night again and I will them shut forever, but we won't leave you.” 

“You have to see how ridiculous this is getting.” Nicolo continued, dissolving into laughter as he finished speaking.

It was infectious. Yusuf began laughing at all off his shenanigans. Seeing Sebastien wear his or Nicolo’s favourite shirts was more arousing than annoying. The same was when he would eat from their plates and let them feed him bits of food because he was too lazy to get a plate out. 

Finally, seeing the idiotic side of his actions, Sebastien too burst out laughing. 

When the tears of laughter had been dried, Sebastien asked one final time, “Promise you won't leave me?” 

Eyes shining from the recent mirth and current seriousness, Nicolo and Yusuf replied in unison, “Promise, my love, promise.”

“I love you, Mi Amore.”

“I love you, Hayati.”

“I love you both. More than I can say. More than Paris loved Helen, more than how Edward loved Wallis. I will never betray you again, in any way. I will always be yours, say you’ll always be mine?”

“I will always be yours and Nicolo’s.”

“Always. I belong to you and Yusuf. No one else, no one less.” 

That night they shared their love and passion with each other. The first time since the Sebastien knew he was not an outsider looking in, but one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it is a little short.  
> I realised after posting the first chapter that, there was actually no need for a second one; the second chapter could have been part of the first. 🤦🏻♀️  
> Anyways, lemme know what you think about this!!


End file.
